Kalut
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan David ketika mengetahui Sam mencintainya? Dan inilah dia, dia ingin mengatakan kepada Sam. #WBD2014


Kalut

T

David X Samantha

All American Girl belong to Meg Cabot

Romance (?) / Western

Untuk Challange #WBD2014-03-26

Tema: Ingin Bilang (Ingin Mengatakan)

...

.

.

.

.

...

"Sekarang Samantha..." aku tidak akan memperhatikan televisi di kamarku jika saja ini adalah segmen terakhir, dan Candace –pembawa acara tersebut- sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu gosip entah apa sekarang yang tersebar di daratan Amerika.

"Selama ini beradar rumor..." akh perutku terasa terlilit seutas tali tambang. Uhm, apa makanan yang ku makan tadi sedang tidak cocok dengan tubuhku? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang diriku –lebih tepatnya mataku- fokus menatap layar televisi.

"Rumor Mrs. Wu?" tanya Sam kepada Candace dengan mata yang terkejut.

Uhm yah, dia terkejut. Sama seperti aku, aku merasa tidak nyaman jika seseorang mengorek isi hatiku. Seperti yang Samantha hadapi sekarang, yah mungkin ini permintaan Samantha, tapi hal ini membuat perutku terasa akan pecah, oh bayangkan gadis kawat merahku terlihat malu-malu di depan kamera hanya untuk meminta maaf padaku.

_Jangan mimpi David_, yah kau jangan banyak bermimpi David, dia telah mempunyai Jack pria pujaan hatinya sekaligus pacar kakaknya si seksi Lucy.

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pembawa acara tersebut sebelum gambar-gambarku terpampang dengan berbagai pose yang dapat ku tunjukkan di dalam berbagai kesempatan yang kuhadiri. Aku terlalu fokus menanti wajah Sam berada di layar kaca kembali. Oh ayolah, apa menariknya foto-fotoku yang mereka ambil kesempatan dengan pose yang memalukan seperti, cepatlah bisakah kalian menyiarkan kembali wajah Sam, wajah Samantha Madison si Penyelamat Presiden!

Setiap detik terasa panjang, kau tahu? Wajah culunmu beredar di siaran pertelevisian yang memiliki rating sangat tinggi dengan pergerakan lambat yang bahkan kau telah lupa di mana foto-foto tersebut diambil. Potongan-potongan gambar yang mana foto yang pertama muncul ialah, gambarku yang melambaikan tangan di tangga Air Force One, potongan gambar yang entah darimana yang mereka dapatkan itu semakin memalukan lagi dengan aku yang menyelinap masuk studio Susan Boone.

Untunglah, setelah potongan gambar ketika aku menghadiri festival anak internasional berakhir, kamera bergerak menyoroti wajah Candace di saat dia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Samantha. "Benarkah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau berpacaran dengan putra presiden?"

Wajah Samantha memerah, eh wajah Samantha Madison memerah? Uhm, sudah jarang sekali aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis, mungkin sejak... sejak... sejak..., entahlah mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengan Jack. Entah mengapa alur wajahku mengikuti alur acara tersebut, wajahku menghangat dan ku yakini wajahku memerah padam.

"Baiklah, Mrs. Wu, a-aku hanya d-dapat menjawabnya seperti ini, secara garis besar diriku menginginkan rumor tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi, jika ditanya mengenai apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku rasa, aku telah mengacaukan semuanya." Pipi berisi itu semakin memerah padam.

Errr, benarkah kau menyesal, Samantha?

Dengan bingungnya, pembawa acara tersebut bertanya kepada Samantha. "Mengacaukan semuanya?" penuh tanda tanya dan juga kerutan di dahinya, sepertinya Candace membawa acaranya dengan indah, aku tidak memperhatikan lagi apa yang dia katakan, apa yang di katakan Samantha Madison berikutnya telah merubahku menjadi mahluk yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Yah, kau tahu Candace," hela Sam sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku telah gagal melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya berada di hadapanku. Dan sekarang, mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyadarinya, semoga saja belum terlambat... tapi aku punya firasat buruk semuanya terlambat."

Dadaku berdebar cepat, berdesir dan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar kedalam aliran nadiku.

_Kesempatanku masih ada? _Oh, terima kasih Tuhan.

...

Dari pagi ketika belajar di sekolah rasanya perutku sudah tergelitik dan seluruh pemandangan di tempatku berada berubah. Semua tampak menyenangkan. Rasanya bahagia, oh bagaimana tidak bahagia, aku David seorang anak culun kini seakan seperti pangeran yang diharapkan. Yah hanya dapat tertawa sekarang.

"David, kenapa kamu senyam-senyum, hah? Apa karena siaran kemarin?" tanya mom ketika kami mengadakan makan siang.

Akh yah, seperti mom telah mengetahuinya dan sepertinya aku lupa jika mom dahulunya penyedia berita nomor satu di perumahan kami dahulu. Karena itulah, dia satu-satunya ibu yang dapat merubah wajah anaknya menjadi kemerahan dan tentu saja memanas.

"Dia gadis yang baik, jika kau butuh pendapat ayah," senyum ayahku memaklumi letupan masa muda.

Oh yah, ayahku salah satu ayah teramah jika bisa ku katakan, selain ayah yang tegas, maksudku.

"Dan Dave, sampaikan kepada Susan, kami mengucapkan terima kasih," senyum ayahku ketika aku meninggalkan ruang makan.

Secara tidak langsung, dad menyatakan bahwa dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sam, selalu begitu. Lorong-lorong gedung putih tidak menghalangi seringai jahil dari John pengawalku untuk menggodaku, yah selain lagu-lagu romantis tahun 80-an kesukaannya dia juga dengan sengaja batuk-batuk yang entah mengapa seperti '_Sam_' di setiap kali dia melihatku melirik ke luar.

Semua terasa begitu cepat, kini aku berada di studio Susan baru saja ketika peristiwa merenggut rambut oleh gagak peliharaan Susan. Aku selalu tertawa menyaksikan peristiwa ini. kali ini di studio Susan, dia menyajikan tengkorak yang sudah diperhalus berada di atas serbet putih, woah tampaknya akan mengaksikan.

Aku menggambar sketsanya terlebih dahulu, yah saking semangatnya aku baru mengingat tujuanku selain melukis, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa ku sadari dengan cepat aku mengambil sedikit bagian mungkin tidak terlalu sedikit, sekitar sepuluh senti sepertinya, aku menuliskan sebuah kata-kata yang telah ku pikirkan.

'_Aku memaafkanmu' _

Ketika aku akan mengangsurkan kepada Sam yang tengah asyik sendiri dengan gambarnya, aku malah menghela nafas kembali dan menghapus kata-kata itu. Mungkin tadi sedikit frontal, sepertinya harus di perhalus.

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

Akh, ini jauh lebih frontal, bayangkan saja, seorang laki-laki itu adalah mahluk yang pasif bukan agresif seperti seorang wanita, lebih kalem dan tidak dapat mengungkapkan cinta secara eksplisit namun mungkin tegas. Akhirnya kata-kata itu kembali ku hapus, mungkin yang lebih halus lagi.

'Teman?'

Nah ini baru betul, tidak eksplisit seperti tadi. Aku memastikan dengan cermat, meskipun Sam tengah cermat dan sibuk sendiri, dia tidak akan dapat mengacuhkan suratku ini. Aku melemparkannya helaian kertas tersebut, kemudian dengan serius aku membungkukkan badan kembali menggambar kembali lagi.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian Sam melempar kertas yang telah lecek tersebut, di kertas tersebut tertulis tulisan Sam, gayanya dengan tulisan yang ramping memang gaya tulisan Sam, tulisan seorang seniman. Di sana di tulisnya dengan rapi, serangkaian kalimat yang membuatku hampir mengangkat senyuman lebar.

'Tidak, aku ingin kita lebih dari sekadar teman'

Rasanya ada yang bergejolak di dadaku, bahagia sekali, yah ingin saja aku mengatakan 'aku juga sama' tapi terbersit satu nama yang tergiang-giang di dalam pikiranku, aku menulis nama tersebut di dalam rangkaian kalimat yang ku tulis kemudian.

'Bagaimana dengan Jack?'

Sepertinya terasa ada yang mencubit hatiku ketika pertanyaan itu melucur dari goresan grafit pensil. Yah, sekarang tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, Sam membalas dengan dua kata yang membuatku meletup bahagia.

'Jack Siapa?'

Hanya itu membuatku terasa ingin meledak tertawa bahagia, yah setelah berpikir cukup lama aku menggambar bentuk hati kecil-kecil dan melemparkan kepadanya, dan tahu apa, aku melihat senyumannya merekah bahagia.

Tenang saja gadis manis, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

A/N: Maaf telat banget kakak.

Ada yang mau review fic ini, flame juga tidak apa-apa, tapi konkrit bagus juga.


End file.
